


Like a Little Prayer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1drabble, F/M, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Movie Spoilers, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s not sure about the worth of prayer.<br/>Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I’d be living in a much nicer place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Little Prayer

Paying lip service to some giant sky dude didn’t make a hell of a lot of sense in the world of Tony Stark, no matter that he did know a guy who had been worshipped as a god, back in the day. Truth be told, he was pretty sure the Asgardians were just high-powered aliens with some incredible P.R. staff. 

It didn’t mean he didn’t indulge once in a while. When Pepper appeared out of nowhere to destroy Killian, he did offer a heart-felt ‘thank you’ to whatever might be listening, even if it was just her. 

Maybe he should just pray to Pepper. She was enough like a goddess to him, anyway. Worship at her feet, become her supplicant. 

Yeah. That made sense to him.


End file.
